Take My Love
by D.E.A.69
Summary: He smiled and my heart reacted. Hide x kaneki, kanekixhide, Yaoi


(Let love bleed red lyrics is written in here so that's that)

When they first met, his smile had caused his heart to stop aburtly. It spreads across his face while outstretching his hand, the yellowed haired boy with big brown eyes loudly announced:

"Hi I'm Hide let's be friends."

 _Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?_

 _There's a reason I feel this way,_

 _You're sleeping alone,_

 _(You're alone)_

Astound he took his hand in his and shook it lightly, blushing he smiled back and nodded excited for what the future holds with the boy who made his heart thunder in his chest.

 _I'm awake_

 _When you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?_

 _(To where you are?)_

When he lost his mother Hide had held him all night as he wept for hours. Even as he felt the pain for his deceased mother, his heart did joyful flips at the feeling of Hide's arms wrapped around him. He cursed his growing love for his best friend and buried it so he could mourn his mother. That night was the first and last time he was held by Hide and he cherished every moment of it.

 _Lay me down,_

 _And tell me everything will be alright,_

 _(Things will be alright)_

 _Things will be alright_

 _(Things will be alright)_

As time past he drifted away from the feelings he claimed childish and unreal, and allowed his heart to follow a beautiful girl that would enter the same cafe as him and read the books that held his interest. When he told Hide he laughed and said to forget it that it would never work. It disappointed him that Hide underestimated him so when he was able to get a date with her; Hide almost seemed disappointed. And he was off to the library date today hoping he can form some type of future with the beautiful girl from the cafe.

 _Lay me down,_

 _And tell me everything will be alright,_

 _(Things will be alright)_

 _Things will be alright_

 _(Could)_

 _This could mean everything or nothing at all_

 _(All)_

 _You take what is real (all, all)_

 _I'll give you my all_

Monster. That's is what he was. He craved for human flesh, for sanity as he fought his hunger to keep the little humanity he still held on to. Hide texted him everyday always asking him how he was doing and telling him how lonely he was. He ignored it and closed himself away from the world allowing darkness to slowly devour him inch by inch.

 _Is it naive to make plans that seem_

 _So (so), so (so), so (so), far?_

 _I think "let's not wait, let's love right now,_

 _Let's love right now"_

Everyday the darkness covered him more making him go blind of the important things around him. He was also unaware of Hide's activities, who spent days looking for his lost friend and revealing who his friend had become. Hide was the unknown light he needed to pull free from the clutches of the monster swallowing him whole.

 _Lay me down,_

 _(Lay me down)_

 _And tell me everything will be alright,_

 _(Things will be alright)_

 _Things will be alright_

 _(Things will be alright)_

Hide stood there as he stared back wide eyed because he was now exposed to him. But Hide only smiled, the same smile that caused his heart to thunder within his chest like a hundred horses stampeding at once, making all those feelings rage out again like a wild fire. And like before he outstretched his hand for him to take in his, but unlike before he did not take it because he couldn't touch something so pure...so bright. He didn't want to contaminate the one he loved the most with his impurity; his darkness.

 _Lay me down,_

 _And tell me everything will be alright,_

 _(Things will be alright)_

 _Things will be alright_

"Kaneki...it's okay I knew all along so let's go home." Hide whispered. He looked up and saw gentle eyes staring at him. And for a moment he wondered, what would of happened if he hadn't buried his feelings and instead taken them and said it aloud.

"Hide..." He whispered staggering towards him but he didn't notice the blood coming out of Hide's side.

 _Oh, here where we lie,_

 _Outstretched to wonder why we don't belong_

 _You deserve much more, and I'll give until I'm all gone_

 _Forever know your face_

 _And ever take your place here by my side,_

He held on to the boy that made him feel like he mattered, that didn't care what he was and made him fall in love all over again with just a smile. Hide was dying and he was shaking from fear and anger because he hated himself for letting Hide get involved. Tears streamed down his face as he pulled him in closer but was shocked when he felt a warm hand press against his cheek. Looking down at Hide he saw that his eyes was closed for a moment before they opened.

 _Like a ghost into the night,_

 _The poisoned apple to my bite,_

 _I'll be the shadow at your door,_

 _I'll be the moth into your light,_

 _'Cause you deserve much more_

 _Yeah, 'cause you deserve much more_

"Kaneki Ken I love you and what you are now does not change that." He whispered bring his head down to place a tender kiss on his lips. Shocked from the sudden confession and kiss he could not move, but when he felt Hide slip away he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips down harder on to his in hopes that the kiss would give Hide his own life. So that he may live and fall in love with a pretty girl and have children; so that he can forget him and find someone who deserves him.

"Please live Hide." He whispered as he desperately presses his lips on his over and over in a futile attempt to give him life.

 _Lay me down,_

 _(Lay me down)_

 _And tell me everything will be alright,_

 _(Things will be alright)_

 _Things will be alright_

 _(Things will be alright)_

Please...

 _Thunder storms could never shake us_

 _Lay me down and kiss me like_

 _(Lay me down and kiss me like)_

 _Things will be alright_

 _(Things will be alright)_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _(Things will be alright)_

The plea was unheard and he walked down that road knowing he will die today, but that was okay. He was going to be with Hide again and they can go back to those day of laughter and happiness but with a touch of romance. But when the time came to face his executioner he couldn't—he couldn't let himself be killed. Something screamed at him to live, to be happy, to be okay even if it held a little sadness or a little darkness.

 _This could mean everything or nothing at all_

 _(ahh)_

 _You take what is real,_

 _(ahh)_

 _I'll give you my all_

 _(ahh)_

He fought and he lost, not his life but something far more precious. Only he could not remember.

 _(The poisoned apple to my bite)_

 _This could mean everything_

 _(ahh)_

 _(I'll be the shadow at your door)_

 _Or nothing at all_

 _(I'll be the moth into your light)_

 _(ahh)_

 _You take what is real_

 _('Cause you deserve much more)_

 _(ahh)_

A ghoul investigator with black and white hair sits by the window in a cafe watching as the world rushed past by it. He sat there wondering why his heart felt like a piece of it was missing as if he needed something or someone there to make it feel whole again. The door chime catches his attention, thinking its his underlings he looks up. Only to realize its not them instead standing there is a boy with yellow hair and gentle brown eyes staring at him.

 _I'll give you my all_

The boy smiles warmly and his heart skips a beat.

A/N: I gave it my own twist so I hope you liked it because I cried writing this ㈳4㈳2㈳5 ㈵2㈵0㈶2㈷7


End file.
